A cry for help
by Nijntje86
Summary: After the fall of the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is hiding on Tatooine. But the hostile planet proves to be quite dangerous for the Jedi Master. In his darkest hour he calls out for help through the force. She comes to his aid.
1. Prologue

It was quiet in the library as a few jedi were researching or just catching up on their reading. A sence of calm and silence had always filled the library, as it was now.  
The Librarian on duity was keeping a close eye on the young Jedi knight that had been reading a very old book for about an hour now.  
The book was very old, but the knight had insisted it needed to be read from the original.

As his eyes were focused of the young man, he missed Master Yoda walking into his library, and was startled by his cough.  
"Goodevening Tir'avan."  
The librarian looked up, a bit startled by the jedi Master. "Master Yoda, I.. It is a pleasure to see you."  
"It has been too long my friend." The librarian smiled looking down on his old Master.  
The Jedi master smiled. "Do you know where I can find young master Qui Gon?"  
The librarian nodded and pointed to the man reading the very old book. "He is right over there Master."  
Master Yoda nodded and took off, sticking up his hand in a form of greeting.

Curious as he was, Tir'avan lingered a bit longer. Though he could not hear the two, he could see the reaction on the knights face as he saw the master.  
He looked surprised, but then bowed his head. They talked for a moment, before the face of the young man started to pale, his enlarged eyes stared at Master Yoda in horror. To credit the young man, he carefully put away the old book, but the Librarian could see his hands were shaking. The two jedi left quickly and Tir'avan went on with his business, knowing if it was important, the gossip would tell what was going on.

Qui Gon Jin took a deep breath, trying to calm the turmoil inside his body. The news Master Yoda had given him filled him with a feeling he forgot about something important. His parents, whom he hardly knew, had died in an accident. He knew the force would take care of them, and the strangers that put him in the world were not as attached to him as one would expect. But Master Yoda told him, things had become more complicated and he wondered what his Master meant with that.

Master Yoda walked to the childrenwing, confusing the young jedi even more. As the doors slid open, a scene opened before him. A female twilak, dressed in an unusual amount of clothes for that race, was sitting on a sofa. On her lap was a small humanoid girl, he blond hair tied into a braid behind her back. She was playing with the edge of her brown dress, but at the sound of the door she looked up at them. Her eyes were large and she looked scared.

Qui gon Jin froze in the doorway, his eyes locked on the girl. He had seen her when she was only 3 days old. But he knew who she was by instinct.

Li Ann Jin, got to her feet and ran to him. Her tiny arms embracing his leg so tight, it almost hurt. "Brother." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi was trying to concentrate on the red in his tunic, but his eyesight blured around the edges.  
The cool cave he had found was a gift from the force, providing him with shelter from the heated sun, but it did not bring healing.  
His wound had started to infect in the desert, despite his efforts to keep it clean.

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness, and some times it was dark and sometimes light. Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly realized he was dying, and was trying to stop it, but unable to as he felt he was using his last energy. He reached out in instinct, knowing very well, his call would not reach anyone. _Please,_ He pleaded. _Help me._ It became dark again, as Obi-Wan imagined he could hear a voice somewhere.

.

On the edge of his contentiousness, he heard music… no it was singing. He knew the tune, but the words.. he could not remember or distinguish them. He tried harder, as he drifted in the darkness, trying to hear it better. It became louder, but still, he did not understand the words.

He felt a soft pain in his abdomine, somehow remembering it used to be worse. _…_

The song was pulling on him once more. It was a female singing it, slowly words started to form in his mind.

…... _Sun sets, dark of night…_

He felt he was lying on something, it was quite hard, but his head was in a soft place. He tried to move. But his body was not yet responding. The voice came from above him, it sounded sad.

 _...All is still, all asleep..._

He started to feel more, hands on his shoulders, someone touching his face.

 _...Please be safe, oh my light…_

The voice stopped singing. "Please the world needs you." He felt something pressing softly on his chest. "I need you Obi-Wan."

 _...Don't let me drown into the deep..._

He knew her.. He needed to open his eyes. Right now.

He inhailed, his eyes flying open. He was still in the cave, but it was light up by some soft light. A familiar woman was sitting next to him. Her eyes sparkled with hope, but he saw she had been crying. He wanted to sit up, but as he moved the world started to spinn once more.

"Whooo, slow down… you have been out for quite some time."

She placed her hand on his chest. Her soft touch calming his nerves. "What…." His voice was horse and sounded strange to him. She helped him up a bit, handing him a cup with some liquid.

"What happened?" He tried again, after swallowing the cool refreshment.

Her eyebrows knit. "I was hoping you could tell me."

He lay down slowly, closing his eyes for a moment to make the room stop spinning.

"Master?" Her voice was unsure, as he felt her hand on his chest. Her worry struck him like a wave. He grabbed her hand gently, feeling her skin rough from working.

"I am still here Li Ann."

She calmed down. "If you feel up to it, I have some soup..."  
He opened his eyes again, suddenly feeling very hungry. "Will you help me up?"  
In silence she helped him, placing a blanket and a pack behind his back so he could sit up just a bit. Questions started to form in his mind. But now was not the time.

The soup she got him was hot, but it felt good to have something in his mouth.

"I need to lock the cave, it is getting dark. Will you be fine for a moment?" She asked as he eaten two bites. He nodded, seeing her take off.

He looked around, seeing the light in the cave came from a small fire, a pot above it. There were a few things out, stalled on a natural shelf in the cave, showing she had been here for a while. She came back. Her lightsaber on her hip. Her cheeks were sunburned and her yellow hair had light streaks in it, bleached by the sun. She wore tight black legging and a dirty white shirt with a brown vest over it. Her energy beamed out worry but most of all she was tired.

Obi-Wan ate his soup, as she prepared things for the night, pushing the fire up a bit to keep the cold night air out.

She acted with confidence, raising the question with the jedi master how long they had been there.

As she sat down, she looked up. "You have a lot of questions." She stated, as she sat down next to him. Her leg touched his knee.

It had been so long since he had spoken to another Jedi, it calmed him in some strange way to feel the power of the force so close to him. But her aura was tainted with fear and worry, and his curiocity, and worry were slowly getting the better of him. "I do."

She breathed out. "My brother told me you were in need. I had a hard time finding you..." She looked at him. "You were almost dead Obi-Wan." She sounded hurt, as his eyes met hers, she turned away, but he saw her pain. "After I found you, you have been uncontious for a week. I do not know how long before that. I managed to clean your wound and get some nutrition in you. You were lucky."

He was a bit surprised by this new information. The force had been kind to him, and he realized things could have gone down a whole different road.

"Qui Gon sent you?" He asked after a bit.

She nodded. "He found a way. Even before the take over from Palpatine, he had made contact every now and then."

Obi-Wan processed the new information. He felt and saw so much pain with her, it was disturbing. There was something going on with the younger Jedi, and he needed to find out what, before it would consume her.

"How did you survive the..."

She got up doging his question. "You need to rest."

He agreed, he had finished his soup and now he started to feel drowsy again. "Li Ann..." She moved the pack and blanket, laying it over him. Somehow he realized he was using hers. "Thank you." He lay down, almost falling asleep again. She moved, as she stroke his hair. "You are welcome my friend." She answered before he drifted off.

When Obi-Wan woke up again, the fire almost died out. The cols were smolthering in orange heat, lighting up the cave in an eary light, Next to the fire, on the cave floor he could see the silhouette of his fellow Jedi. Li Ann Jin was the sister of his old mentor. She was just a girl when he first saw her, under the care of Yoda. He was the one who spoke to her when her brother had died. She had asked him to be his padawan, but the council advised against it in the turmoil times they were in at that moment. She was still a padawan, but he knew she was supposed to have the trials. She was no guardian, but she aspired to be a consular like her brother, one who was more interested in the force and it's power. He knew she would have passed it.

She moved and moaned softly, turning towards him, her steady breathing and calm face pointing out she was vast asleep.

How she survived the killing and got to him in time was a mystery to him. She told him Qui Gon had a lot to do with it. It was something for him to find out. But now was not the time. Now, he needed his rest.


	3. Chapter 2

It took two days for the Jedi Master to be strong enough to walk around the cave. And he was getting himself familiar with the comings and goings of his caretaker. She had trouble waking in the morning he had noticed, for she fell asleep again at least two times before she got up. But then she was up and about making a quick breakfast for them. She was quite a good cook, managing to make the package of space food actually taste like something.

She tended to his wounds and then moved off to another part of the cave he had not seen yet. She always came back with water, so there must be some sort of water source there.

After that, she trained, meditated, took care of him, checked the perimeter around the cave, cleaned, cooked again, and filled his life with routine.

But his trained eyes saw much more to this young woman. She boar a burden, one of worry, perhaps even fear. It made her jumpy and quiet. He felt something was bothering her greatly.

Obi-Wan was feeling stronger every day, it was time for him to meditate. He got up from his bed, immediately earning a reaction from the young padawan to come to his aid. He waved it away as he made it to the clear floor between the bed and the kitchen. "I am going to meditate, you are free to join me." He spoke softly. She nodded, before she walked off to the entrance of the cave to make sure it was closed. It was not necessary, for both of them could sense anyone coming from miles away, but she needed it to be able to stay calm, so he let her do it.

It did not take long before Li Ann sat down next to him. He extended his mind, softly touching hers. It felt strange yet so familiar. He felt her relax, following him quietly. He opened himself up for the force around them, the small animals inside the caves, the blistering heat outside in the desert, even the running water deep beneath the ground.

Obi-Wan felt it surrounding him. Yet he noticed Li Ann's energy and aura change. She had left his meditative path and was fallowing her own. It was turning darker, giving Obi-Wan goosebumps over his arms.

Suddenly Li Ann jumped on her feet, her lightsabre in her hand, still turned off. She was panting, and sweat was on her forehead.

"Li Ann…." Obi-Wan's voice called her back into her body, as she slowly sat down again. This was something that needed to be dealt with. Whatever was bothering her would have to be drawn out and healed, for it was starting to fester, slowly filling the young woman with darkness.

Obi-Wan unhooked his legs. "Tell me what bothers you, my Padawan friend." Li Ann stared at her feet, trying to calm her breathing. "We… we were on Dantooine. We even had clones with us. Master Ridju…" She took in a shaky breath. "Master Ridju said we needed peace for a moment. It was a gift from the force I guess, since we were no where near the clones when they turned. But then the call came. We went back home… It was horrible. They killed her, right in front of me. I was next. But then… this boy…"

Tears were streaming down her face. "This Padawan, younger then me, jumped in front of me, getting killed in the progress. A guardian. I don't even know his name. They had no mercy none at all. Everyone was dead."

Her voice broke and she cried in silence. Obi-Wan remembered his first reaction to the slain children. He saw the young woman in front of him, breaking down.

Obi-Wan did not think she would open up so quickly, but he was glad she did. He placed his hand softly on her back as she turned and cried in his chest. Her body was shaking. Obi-wan felt his own tears well up as he remembered the younglings, his friends, everyone was dead.. If it was not for Master Yoda he would have surely gone mad.

Li Ann whiped her nose with her sleve, "I managed to escape with some smugglers. But they… wanted payment… They were so strong.. " She spoke with sobs, as he held her close to him. Her frame hiding in his arms from the horrors she had seen and been through. He softly kissed her hair. Feeling she needed an act of kindness. She looked up at the Jedi Master. "I am afraid Master Obi-Wan." He had known and felt it with her. "Of what my friend?" "Of what may happen." "And what do you think may happen?" "They will hurt me." Obi-Wan pushed her a bit from her. "Did Master Ridju tell you about pain?" Li Ann breathed in, calming down as she started to rely on her training again. "Yes. We let it pass."

"Then let us let it pass." He held her hands. Their knees touched, she calmed down. The exercise to pass through the pain was one Obi-Wan had practiced himself for many many times. Trying to come at peace with himself, the world, the force. He could feel the padawan in front of him calm down, and accept. It made him think of one who could never fully reach the end of it, never accept the world around them as it was. He used to think it was a strength, but it turned out to be a weakness.

The padawan who was in front of him now on the other had, finished the meditation even before he himself came to terms.

When they opened their eyes. It was dark. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." "Please Li Ann, call me Obi-Wan."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. I… " He took her hand and gave her a smile. "You did fine Li Ann, you survived, not many of us can say they did." He looked at her, somehow seeing her for the first time. Her heartshaped face was brown and her cheeks had started to peal. Showing lighter skin underneath. His eyes had the color of a green forest.

She got up and looked down at him. A shy smile on her lips. "Let's eat something."


End file.
